1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game by displaying a player character operated by a player on a game screen, and particularly, the present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game suitable for an arcade game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various arcade game apparatuses installed in a public space such as a game center have been proposed, and are used in the public space.
Japanese Patent No. 4156648 discloses that control to carry out a special attack using a courage point accumulated in accordance with elapsed time until an attack style is selected is executed in such an arcade game apparatus (see Paragraphs 0125 and 0126).
However, in the arcade game apparatus described above, only a player character is controlled to accumulate and use the courage point. Thus, variation in game content has limitations. It is desired a game apparatus that can carry out battle control rich in variation, which makes the best of a skill of a player.